Take Two
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: It's been four months since the mysterious Mad Dancer has visited Morganville, but why are the urges to sing and dance returning once again. When the songs are darker and the power behind them is more sinister how will Claire and Myrnin defeat a villain that controls you with a drop of the beat.
1. Flickering Lights

**So this is my first sequel. NarutoRox proposed it to me as an outline and I decided to pursue it so I hope you like this one as much as you did the other one. Jeremy**

Claire

I shot up biting back the wave of nausea that hit me full force. I shook violently. As fast as it came it was gone. I got my breath back like a fish out of water. I gulped wind a few times. What the hell was that? I looked over at me side. Loose arms tangled around my waist. It didn't look like he felt it. Odd. As I lay back down to curl closer into him he begins to twitch and moan. Like a nightmare. I leaned on my elbow to see what was wrong. He parted his lips slightly and groaned again. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him once. He still didn't respond. It wasn't like him to do this. Normally when he slept it was light and he always was up before she was or when she had nightmares. Not common wrapped in his arms, but it did happen. I shook him again only this time harder and called his name.

"Myrnin?" I tried to get him to wake up. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and red flash across them spiraling into the middle before vanishing. I shot back. I had never seen that before. Ever. "Myrnin?" I asked shaky. I moved away from him my arm shaking slightly. He leaned up slowly and looked at me confused.

"What happened?" He sounded sane.

"Your eyes." He closed them as if it would help him see what I saw from my perspective. "The flashed red then circled into your iris." I shook again at the memory. He moved closer and wrapped him cool arms around mine. The sheets wrinkled down his bare chest. I buried my head into his collar. "What were you dreaming about?" I felt the nausea again, but not as badly. It somehow was familiar.

"_I dreamed I was missing."_ I didn't really seem to mind. It was weird if he randomly began to sing I would normally have made him take his pills. Except, Mad had left over four months ago. "_You were so scared. But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared." _It must have been a memory of when he was stuck in the oubliette. That was a tragedy after Mad. It hurt to lose him. And to find out that Oliver and Amelie were….well ew. "_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear." _He pulled away and looked down sadly at the mattress covered in crumpled sheets. "_What am I leaving, when I'm done here?" _I wanted to cry from the look in his eyes. "_So if you're asking me I want you to know. When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed."_ I stayed strong for him. "_Don't resent me when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest." _Softer this time looking into my eyes. "_Leave out all the rest._" I almost lost my strong bravado. "_Don't be afraid, I've taken my beating." _I took a deep breath as a single tear stained his check. "_I've shared what I've made._ _I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through." _He shook his head slightly. "_I've never been perfect, but neither have you." _I held his head wiping away the tears that threatened their way through. "_Forgetting all the hurt you've learned to hide so well, pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are." _He finished softly and I wrapped my arms around him. He closed his eyes shivering. He opened them back up and looked at my with his head tilted. "Are you okay did you have a bad dream?" I looked back at him confused.

"No you said you did." He shrugged wrapping his arms around my waist. He wriggled closer running his hands along my back.

"Well I don't quite feel like going back to bed…" He trailed off and after my mind decided I was dreaming, I inched closer to him. He leaned down kissing me and I fell back on the bed.

xXx

I woke up again without the nausea and ran a hand through my messed up hair. I had the feeling I should be remembering something, but there was no way that it could be recovered in this given setting. I grabbed around for something to quickly throw on and it so happened to be one of his shirts. Her favorite by far in his eccentric titled clothing. A bright blood red shirt with a high collar that peeked to about my nose and it clung to her frame with silky grace. The sleeves were long and at the end were frilled out in waves. They were tight around my wrists so I didn't feel like I was drowning. It was longer at the bottom of the cuff and gave me the feeling of some enchanted creatures. I could have sworn he had a vest that matched this perfectly, for once, it was made of leather that I found unreasonably desirable. When I asked what it was made of he said dragon hide. I blew it off keeping an open mind because god knows he would have actual dragon hide. The end of the shirt was almost dress like, but it didn't make me love it any less. I lingered looking at his still unconscious frame and quirked my lips as his mouth parted slightly. I walked out of the room and teetered as though drunk. My legs gave out and I had to put a hand on the wall to steady myself. I shook my head to clear the blackness the beguiled my vision. And it was gone. My legs steadied and I let go of the wall. What was going on? The new lab, after the other was cemented shut and damaged beyond repair, had come equipped with the common household utilities all of which were on now. I ran over to the faucets, not remembering turning them on and checked the showers of both bathrooms being as silent as I walk into ours. The lights blazed and Myrnin shot up. He looked around haphazardly looking for the culprit, or even the person responsible for the lack of another body next to him. He spotted me as I looked at the ceiling in shock and awe.

"If you wanted to wake me up you didn't need such a use as blinding." He suggested getting up looking at me for a long moment as he stretched over. The fanged bunny patterned boxers she had custom ordered and his brand new pair of bunny slippers were the only thing I could see out of the corner of my eye. He wrapped his arms around my midsection resting a head on my shoulder before assessing my distress. He followed my line of sight with the light flickering above head. "Just electrical shortages." He kidded my crown and I couldn't shake the feeling that it couldn't have been as simple as that.

**God why must school exist at the most inopportune times I want to write but I'm at school I cant think of anything to write and my laptop is practically slapping me in the face can I have a happy medium**


	2. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Hello thank you for the reviews I love them next up is some Ed Sheeran or Jonas Bros I haven't decided yet hehehee and then the chap after this it starts getting good if you didn't like it already oh and I lied this is my third sequel I don't know what I was thinking last time psh don't judge I see you over there um I will be trading off between this 99 Problems and a Rumbelle fanfiction I'm working on so patience is a virtue**

Claire

It was Saturday, so that made it shopping day. I gathered up my clothes as occasionally the faucet in the bathroom in his small lab would go off.

"Myrnin are you sure you haven't messed with the water pressure recently!" I called through the door as I continued to change.

"I'm positive! Why don't you trust me?" He yelled back.

"Because you were the one who said never to!" I knew I didn't really need to yell, but it made it feel well somewhat natural in this odd relationship. As I pulled on the tight fitting sweater I shivered. In the past month the climate in Texas was like never before. Freezing temperature with the occasional warm spell. High of fourteen degrees, low of negative four. I was about to die. I blamed Myrnin for the whole thing.

"Stop holding that against me!" His voice was moving around the lab outside of the wall. I chuckled and grabbed the zip up jacket Myrnin had bought me when I had walked into the lab one day with chattering teeth and numb hands. It had a fur lining the hood and on the inside and the chest and arms were padded in the same fur. Normally I didn't like bulky clothes, but this fit snug and didn't hang over my arms. I grabbed the boots that sat on a towel by the door. They too were a gift that day. They had a fleece lining that spilled out about an inch over the top of the hem and wrapped around the top of the boot. They were brown with decoration buttons on the outside. They really zipped up. I put them on and motivated myself that if I didn't go out and shop I would be eating nothing, but delivery pizza for the next week. I stepped out of the room and saw he wasn't even ready yet.

"Myrnin." I called sweetly. He stopped and looked at me horrified.

"I was expecting you to take longer." He said with an unbuttoned top and his skinny jeans hanging loosely on his hips. I couldn't fail to notice his lack of underwear. I smiled.

"Go get on some clothes." He sped off. "And don't forget you need underwear to go out into public!" I yelled knowing damn well he could hear me.

"Why they can't see!" He yelled back.

"They don't need to and I don't want someone thinking we just walked out of the bedroom and decided we were hungry." I decided to stop yelling as I grabbed my purse. I had recently bought one and because of the ingenious of it Myrnin bought himself one as well. I told him purses were a woman's item, but he didn't listen to fashion.

"What if that were the truth?" He said directly behind me.

"Then you can explain to them why you are looking for a place to stay." He quirked his lips in a smile and grabbed his satchel. It was already over flowing with pens, paper, books, binders, and the occasional vial. I double checked them before he put it on to make sure it was nothing that would hurt anybody. He scowled at me.

"Why don't you trust me?" He sounded mock offended.

"Do you want me to answer that?" I raised an eye brow at him and grabbed his folded arm. I tugged it to let him know we were going and he soon followed. We walked out of the alley way as a frozen wind buffeted us and molested our hair. I dug my face into his chest and my legs from my knees to my thighs froze with each step.

"How many stores do we have to visit before we can go home and….warm up?" He whispered in my ear.

"Thankfully just one, but we have to carry it all back." I replied.

"You know if I just dro – " I interjected.

"Don't even think of it." We hustled to the shop and couldn't help but see his reasoning in driving. Just not him as the driver. I bit down on my tongue as the bitter cold followed us into the shop for a few short steps. The clerk looked over sympathetically.

"Cold one." They stated coolly. My teeth began to chatter and I held on closer to Myrnin. Although he didn't retain warmth it was good to know he was beside me. And always would be.

"Myrnin grab a basket." He nodded grabbing one as we walked pass the tall tower that was dotted with reds, blues, and yellows. My numb fingers dug around in the pocket for the list. The lights above us flickered and blanched for a second before blazing on brighter. I looked up confused and Myrnin continued to walk without me not realizing my halt. He stopped when he felt resistance and turned back to look at me.

"What Claire?" He asked, worry lilting his accent.

"No – Nothing." I shook my head looking down at the list. I guided the two of us through the rest of the store. My mind was trying to focus on the task at hand, but it was toddling along the idea of the lights. It was like I was in a dream and would wake up any minute to find I was still next to Shane and we were about to go off to Boston together. Myrnin was talking to me, but it took me three times to really focus on what he was saying.

"Claire? Claire?" He waved a hand in my face and snapped his fingers I shook my head slightly and looked at him. "How much?" He held up two cartons of milk. One gallon the other a half gallon.

"Uh just the half gallon." He put it in the basket on my free arm and I noticed how heavy it had gotten. My arm was cramped up from the rigid plastic and I shrugged to adjust it. He continued to look at me with a concerned glance, but I wasn't looking at him. We turned onto one of the aisles and I doubled over gasping. The milk hit the ground and spilled all over the aisle. Myrnin stopped and tried to scoop me up, but I wouldn't let him. The pain was too much to even move. I curled tighter into the fetal position and moaned in pain. I could feel the tears streaking my face as I mentally prayed for it to go away. I buried my head into my knees and Myrnin was frantic.

"Claire! Someone call – " He was cut short by the sound of more bodies dropping. He looked around with terror in his eyes and I could barely make out people around me writhing in pain.

"Myrnin." I said pathetically. It hurt so much. "Why does it hurt?" I had dealt with draug, vampire bites, a knife, drugs, broken bones, but nothing; nothing was as bad as this. It was like something was trying to rip its way through me. Like some alien. I gagged as the pain wracked my body once more and I wanted to scream out, but it was no use. My voice was halted in my throat as though a spider laid a web in the esophagus and was catching any of my cries for help.

"Claire, please, Claire. Tell me what's wrong?" He sounded like he was crying. My head lolled to the side and it hit the linoleum with a deafening crack. At least to my ears it was deafening. Everything slowed down and I closed my eyes. "Claire no! Stay awake! Claire!" He screamed and tried to wrap his arms around my boneless body. The pain had ceased and it exhausted me to the marrow. I barely had the energy to breath. I could hear high pitched screaming somewhere and I realized it was the ambulance. It sounded so wrong, like a call to die then a cry of rescue. Myrnin held me as best he could in my arms and used his hand to keep my head from falling at an uncomfortable angle. I tried to open my eyes, but it was no use and I felt myself want to lull into sleep. I let out a content sigh and let my head fall smoothly into his hand.

**So how about that is that evil enough whats wrong with Claire well I don't even know….just kidding I do hehehehe**


	3. Taken by Song

**Evil as I am all will be resolved soon….but not too soon hehehee**

Myrnin

Although I didn't breath often now was an excuse to use excess of it. I was panting and fighting my way through the police to get to Claire. Not in a million years was this supposed to happen. Claire was strong, but the pain I saw in her eyes made me think she wasn't going to make it. The way she willingly gave in to the exhaustion and sleep made his unbeating heart begin to shatter into a million pieces. They stabbed into my lungs and internal organs like knives. One of the vampire cops – Hans maybe – held me tight, but it was even a hassle for him since my worry, rage, and age staggered against him.

"Claire!" I screamed into the frozen winter air. "Claire!" I bellowed again my voice breaking with tears. I hadn't realized I was crying until I could taste the salty, irony taste of tears around my mouth as I yelled her name. "Why can't I see her? Why won't you let me go?!" I screeched in the officer's face and a peaceful hand was on my forearm, but I shrugged her off. "No I will not be calm she could be dying!" I turned sharply on Amelie and for once wasn't afraid she would do anything.

"Myrnin." She stated queenly. Nothing mattered to her since that evil seed planted himself next to her. Claire was the most valuable person in this entire town and when she was in need Amelie acted like it was just another resident.

"Don't even try to use your damn powers against me. Why can't I go see her!?" I heard the ambulance begin to drive away and Amelie didn't even look after it. Oliver had the slightest hint of smug on his face and I growled so feral and manically that it was gone in an instant, and so were all of the people within a hundred feet of me. Her face turned stone cold and I could feel the power begin to compress the air. I clenched my fists as she tried to command me to stop and calm down. I walked forward despite her resistance to take her mental hold on me. Faster than ever before my hand flashed out and wrapped itself around her throat. A new power washed over me as she had sudden blinding terror in her eyes. I grinned manically as the wave of new power cracked the air around us and Oliver tried to intervene, but I only squeezed harder on Amelie larynx. "Now do you want to start giving me answers or are you going to keep on using me like a pawn?" She made a high pitched scream that was of such frequency that the humans in near vicinity put their hands on their ears. I dropped her with a flick of my wrist and she tried to compose herself. A indent the shape and size of my hand began to heal around her throat. She coughed into a handkerchief and blood dribbled from her lip.

"Myrnin." She looked at me coldly, but didn't try to test me on this. "It wasn't just her. Most of the human population and some of the vampire population did the same thing, but there was something weird just before it happened." She wheezed as her throat began to heal. Oliver had the dirtiest of looks on his face and I debated on killing him as well. The power I had felt wash over me when I had Amelie's neck in my grip began to fade. The storm around us calmed its quarrel with the wind for a short moment. My hair was billowing out behind me giving me a clear look at the pure horror in Amelie's face. I had been insane before, but somehow she always had a hold on me. Well that hold just snapped and she let go a hell hound. "I will need to show you before you go see Claire." I stood stock still waiting for her to get up off the grimy sidewalk. She stood up carefully testing to see what I would do before walking to the limo that waited for her on the sidewalk. Her body guards gave me more dirty looks as they walked out of the shadows and next to her. She got in crammed between Oliver and a guard. I was flanked by two of her guards. We drove in absolute silence as I glared at Amelie with fire in my eyes. She returned with her icy stare. I could see past it that she was shaken and terrified for her safety. Friend or not Claire meant more to me than she did. Claire was the one who tried to help me, not Amelie. Amelie put me in a cage; Claire couldn't keep me out of her mind. Claire left the boy for someone who was so far down the rabbit hole; Amelie gave up true love for a dictator of war. We arrived at her disclosed location home and one by one we filed out. Amelie was immediately surrounded by yet more guards. We walked in and went directly to her drawing room. She didn't draw, but that was the only room that was sound proof. Someone I didn't recognize came in with a laptop and set it on the desk. They brought up the energy grid from an hour ago and I watched. Everything was steady then there was a fluctuation of the power grid centering around one point in founder's square. They replayed it a few times for me.

"So?" I looked up and she was watching me intently.

"This has happened four times in the past day. We were wondering if it has anything to do with your machine." She said it as if it were the only logical reasoning.

"How long ago did this start?" I straightened.

"Yesterday."

"It wasn't my machine." I sneered. "Claire and I updated it a month ago and it was running smoothly." He thought back to yesterday morning with the lights. What if that's how it started. "Give me the power grid for yesterday morning around…..seven o' clock." The kid nodded nervously and his fingers flew over the key board. The same thing happened. Only the center point moved. It was in the old tire factory last time. Today it was in founder's square. What if Claire was right and it wasn't just blips of power mishaps. I turned around swiftly jabbing my fist into the wall behind me. I growled as it shook the whole room and a hole the size of my fist appeared and a crack edged its way up the wall ending at the mantle. Blood began to drip off my knuckles, but I ignored it. If I had just believed her.

"I just had that repainted." Amelie said absent mindedly, not very queenly of her. I opened my hand and it was already healed.

"I am going to go see Claire now. If any of you get in my way I will mercilessly kill you." I said it calmly and not a soul move. Nobody even breathed for that matter. I swiftly opened the door and popped out in a broom closet in the hospital. I could tell from the assault of antiseptic cleaner to my extra sensitive nose. I walked out and saw I was in the basement of the general hospice. I made my trek to find Claire.

Claire

The pain hadn't returned, but the doctor's also didn't know what was wrong with me. It looked like most of the town was here. From the talk around me I could tell they had all experienced the same thing. Some of them were even vampires. I remembered hearing other people around me begin to fall to the ground as my eyes lidded. All of the rooms were full so I was stuck in the hallway with many other people bed to bed. I faced the wall until I heard a strangled cry.

"Claire!" He called and I turned to look around. I didn't feel like getting up yet. He flitted to be right in front of me and grabbed my hand. I saw he had blood on one hand and I brought it close inspecting.

"Myrnin what happened?" I couldn't decide if I meant his hand or my sudden episode. He squeezed my hand answering with a soft kiss.

"Are you in any more pain?" He sounded so scared. I shook my head as he got out of the way of the doctor's path by gracefully almost catlike, jumping on my bed and laying next to me with his back to the wall I had stared at not too long ago. A doctor came by grabbing the clipboard and flipping through the pages and walking away with his nose still in the papers. The chaos around us made me want to run and hide. I never did like hospitals, especially ones with this many people running around in hysterics. I didn't blame them. I was terrified too, but my time spent in Morganville was one that trained me to freeze off my nerves. It kept me level headed in situations like this. I looked around and saw a little boy being wheeled in in a wheel chair and I had to look away burying my face in Myrnin's chest. He kissed my crown and I felt his icy arms wrap around me and cool my burning skin. I breathed in his unique scent and he made incoherent shushing noises.

"There could have been babies that could have felt what I felt. Myrnin I could barely hold that pain what do you think they went through. They could – " I choked on my tears as I thought about a mother trying to calm her crying child, then suddenly they just stop. It all stops. "Who did this? Why is this happening?" I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that began to soak his black, clothe biker jacket. The buttons irritated my face, so I moved up and he lifted his head so I could hide in the crook of his neck. It suddenly made me think of Eve and Michael. I stopped crying right away. My face turned to almost stone and I pulled out my phone. He moved his head back to look at me. I called Eve. She answered before it was done ringing on the first ring.

"Claire? Are you alright Michael – Michael was in so much pain Claire what happened? The town it just – "

"Eve calmed down. I know I felt the same thing the Michael did – "

"Oh my god Claire are you - "

"Yes I was with Myrnin so I was alright b – "

"Where are you now because I am in the ER – "

"Same, I am," I looked around and Myrnin whispered to me.

"West wing." I nodded thank you.

"I am in the west wing a floor above you. How's Mike is he – "

"Yes they have segregated all of the vampires, and they won't let me in. How did – "

"What? They are segregated? Why –

"I don't know how did Myrnin get in? Anybody who is cold blooded is being hauled off – " I looked around and noticed that the vampire population had dwindled in my alley. I felt suddenly scared.

"Do you know where they're taking them?" Eve sounded like she was pacing.

"No, but I want to know. I want Michael back. I have to know if he is okay." She sounded scared now, and lost.

"Eve he is okay. I will find him I promise just – " My conversation was cut short by the arms around me suddenly vanishing and the sound of snarling filling the air. "I'm sorry."

"Cla- " I hung up the phone and turned around. Myrnin was fending off a man with a needle and he looked feral. The man wouldn't back down. He must have been a vampire.

"Myrnin it's okay he just wants to take a blood sample." I grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"I know what taking a blood sample looks like and that is not just taking a blood sample." The air cracked and the lights flickered. It sounded like a tornado suddenly touched down right in the hospital. There was fear in the man's face briefly, but it was blown away with the wind. I felt the sudden pang of nausea and wondered what was going on. "_This secret side of me. I never let you see." _He slashed forward as the air around me became almost as tense as I felt. "_I keep it caged, but I can't control it." _He lunged at the man sending the needle breaking into the wall. "_So stay away from me the beast is ugly." _He snarled and the other vampire jumped to attack him. "_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it." _I caught a glimpse of his eyes and they were red beyond any red I had ever seen. I reached out to grab at him to get him to stop, but it wasn't working. He gently took my hand and set it back on the bed. I should have been scared, but he wasn't after me. "_It's scratching on the walls. In the closet in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it." _His voice took on an edge as the vampire swiped his nails, but Myrnin bent back almost touching the floor and shooting up to send him straight into the vacant spot of wall next the my bed. "_Hidin' under the bed in my body in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this. Make it end!" _He screamed as the other vampire swung around hitting him square in the chest. As Myrnin flew back he grabbed the attacker's boot and took him with him. They collided and I noticed another one coming up behind Myrnin.

"Myrnin! Behind you!" His red eyes trained on the other assailant. He used the one he had in his hands and threw him at the second one coming at him. He stood snarling.

"_It's hiding in the dark. It's teeth are razor sharp." _They were persistent I had to give them that. The lunged at him again toppling him to the ground. I was worried he wouldn't get up, but there was a gargling noise and blood pulled around one of the bodies. I screamed. "_There's no escape from me. It was my soul it was my heart." _He grumbled over the mass of bodies on top of him. "_No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream. Maybe it's inside of me. Starve this monster." _He frees himself and neither of them gets up. Blood coats his hand and people around us are screaming. I close my eyes for a second and in that second I hear an ear splitting scream. I open them and Myrnin is doused in water and I scream alongside him. More guards appear and they begin to carry him off. He claws and tries to scratch and kill them, but he is too weakened.

"Myrnin!" I scream. I want to get up, but the pain is back and everyone around us doubled over or screams in pain. Through my blurred eyes I can see him gnaw on the hands that restrain him, but a needle is shoved into his neck and almost immediately he passes out. I close my eyes think that sounds like a good idea.

**More cliffhangers. Why are the vampires being taken? Who is hurting the population? Will you review cause if you do I will give you the answer to one of these questions**


	4. Silverlinings Dead Book

**Wow really got these out fast I guess my inspiration is your reviews keep em coming and please don't follow or favorite without reviewing I am a very self conscious writer so reviews help me become more confident**

Claire

It had been two days since they took him away. I felt like I had detoxed. I wanted him back. I needed to feel him next to me, to see his smile when I woke up, I spent most of the time sleeping because dreaming felt so much better than my reality. When I wasn't sleeping I was crying. No one would talk to me about him. They acted like it was normal. They felt sympathy, but not the sympathy I needed. They saw a girl who fell in love with a monster and he lost his use for her. They didn't feel sympathy because it was true love and he was taken away from her. On the third day I escaped. Eve came by with clothes and after she left I climbed my way out the window and down to the hearse that sat idle in the parking lot. I was going to find him. The same thing happened to Eve. They took away Michael and she hadn't seen or heard of him since then. I sat in my room in the Glass house. I stared out of one of the three windows gazing as if he would come back on a white horse. If he hadn't come back yet, then it was up to me to do it. Something powerful stirred in the old room and I turned around wondering what it was. I thought I saw a pair of eyes, but when I blinked they were gone. I whimpered feeling lonely again.

"_I miss those blue eyes. How you kiss me at night." _I grabbed one of my old, black duffel bags and set out on gathering supplies. "_I miss the way we sleep. Like there's no sunrise." _I stuffed a few stakes into the bag with such anger it almost ripped the bag. "_Like the taste of your smile. I miss the way we breathe." _I was fighting back tears as I grabbed the hidden vials that I had under my bed. "_But I never told you. What I should have said." _I let a tear slip and wanted to punch something. How could he leave? Why hadn't he come back? "_No I never told you. I just held it in." _I growled and hefted the bag up on my shoulder. In the three years I've lived here that no matter what crying got you now where. "_And now I miss everything about you. Can't believe that I still want you." _I flung my door open and Eve came out as I walked past her. She reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" I gave her an even stare silently telling her that she couldn't stop me. "Without me hell no, I'm offended you think I wouldn't join you." She smiled and pulled the duffel bag from behind her. "They got my man too." She put a silver knife in her bra to conceal it and smiled even wider. "Let's show them boys that the girls can do just as much damsel in distress rescuing." I smiled and she pats my arm.

"Let's go save those damsels in distress." I continued to walk singing under my breath. "_After all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you without you." _Eve began to walk out and since it was dark we took the door to the garage to get into her newly revamped hearse. No pun intended.

"_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine." _I heard Eve sing behind me. I _had _almost forgotten that they took Michael I hadn't seen him lately because of our hours. He found a job working graveyards, ironic I know, and I would be working with Myrnin on most late nights. "_You make it hard to see."_

"_Where I belong to when I'm not around you. It's like I'm not with me." _We got in the car and left it at that. I watched as the lights began to go out. No longer were there faces in the dark watching for the one that could be a snack. No whoever had the vampires was more powerful than we had ever seen before. And it meant I would have to fight harder than ever before.

Myrnin

It was two days since I had seen Claire and my anxiety was through the roof. I wanted to get out of this now. This new comer managed to slip between my barriers and that was offense number one. Offense number two was messing with Claire. Nobody hurts her without consequences. And the third was throwing holy water on me. That would not go unscathed. I glowered at the placid face that gazed at me from a high thrown. Amelie was chained to the lounge next to him. Her normally queenly demure was gone out the window with her attire. Her exceptional clothing was burned along with her dignity. I can't say I felt bad for her after what she did, but I felt empathy. None of the vampires were in good shape. This new dictator cared only about rule and stature. And he would do anything to get it. Which means getting rid of the competition.

"Do you understand pretty boy?" I growled and he kicked me as I kneeled at his feet. What vampires did follow his side were none that Amelie and I had ever heard of, and that was a lot. I rolled landing one my feet and jumping up swinging my arms to jump over them, which was a feet with my long legs, and ran to attack him. The silver chains dug deeper into my wrists and with the lacked blood intake I was caused into more rages than ever before. Not even the insanity caused me to see such blind fury before. I went to lunge for him, but one of his followers caught me before and pinned me to the ground. I hissed and snarled, but eventually my anger subsided and I let my head roll to Amelie's once plush carpet. "Now that you have calmed down, go do as I've asked. It shouldn't be too hard with someone of your….capabilities." I felt the pressure of the vamp on me release and I got up. I looked over at Amelie. One wrong move and her life would be apprehended. The populace couldn't deal with the loss of their founder despite all that had happened in the past months. I fluidly stood up giving a pitiful look to Amelie. Her volatile clothing only made it harder for me to look at her and I turned away to run out of the room. I didn't want to do it. I couldn't do it, but with all of us under our thumb I had no choice. I looked around and slipped into one of the closets. Once I knew it was clear I opened it again and stepped out into my lab. Bob chattered his fangs at me and I gave him a solemn look. I'm sorry Bob, I'm so, so sorry. I used the hand pad lock and jumped down into the dark tunnels. I couldn't help but think of Claire. The way her hair fell into haphazard strays all over her face when she was engrossed in an experiment. On those few occasions I could move it out of her face and behind her ear. It felt good to be loved again. I had always taken it for granted until Claire came along. How a frail, blubbering human could have wormed her way into my heart was beyond me. Maybe that was it. I needed the antihero. The frail, wet behind the ears, teenager that could awake my senses and help me realize not this world wasn't entirely dark and evil. I could feel the power around me begin to swirl and hold me close like a lost child.

"_White lips. Pale face. Breathin' in snowflakes. Burnt lungs sour taste." _I walked down the alleyway not wanting to move faster. He didn't know where my lab was, he couldn't know how long it would take me to do this. "_Light's gone. Day's end. Struggling to pay rent. Lone nights. Strange men." _I looked around, but knew if I tried to escape that he would for sure kill Amelie, without a second glance. I still didn't understand how young he was. He was barely over a hundred years old and yet he was control the most powerful vampire in the entire world. "_And they say she's in the class A team, stuck in her day dream. Been this way since eighteen, but lately her face seems slowly sinking wasting. Crumbling like pastries and they scream the worst things in life come free to us."_ I looked back at the faint sound of talking. I ran back to the hole in the floor and looked up. The voices were coming clearer now. Claire.

"Myrnin! Where are you?" She yelled and I heard the soft click of a loaded gun. I gasped and jumped up through the opening. She whipped around almost firing, but stopped and threw the gun to the ground. She ran at me and I hissed in pain. I hadn't realized how much the silver was affecting me. She shot back scared suddenly. She looked down at my wrists when I didn't hug her back and I saw anger cloud over her eyes. "Thos bastards!" She ran to the tiny kitchenette and returned with almost five bags of blood. I fangs involuntarily snapped down at the sight and smell and I saw the other come over. She had bolt cutters and I shook my head.

"No no, you can't if I get away he'll kill Amelie." They looked at me confused.

"Who? Who will kill Amelie? And who took all of the vampires?" I eyed the blood for a long moment before snapping back into it.

"His name is Jeremy. He showed up one day with all of those power shortages and brought followers with him. He has this power. Like Mad, but for evil. Amelie is being held hostage, we all are, but Amelie is his…..slave." I felt my mouth water and Claire remembered that I was hungry. She gave me the first bag and it was gone before I was finished ripping open the bag. I kept my eyes closed as she handed me the rest of them. I was lucky none of it spilt on me. I finally opened my eyes and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and she shot forward again. I lifted up my shackled arms and let her slip into them. I could feel myself begin to heal and then be hurt again by the silver. I hissed again my eyes going red and tried to bite back the growl that forced its way to my mouth. Claire didn't move.

"Eve get some cloth. There should be some in the second cabinet over there." She said looking up at me. I wanted to push her away, so I wouldn't have the urge to hurt her, but she held firmly in place. The wanna-be death girl came back and handed Claire the cloth. Claire repositioned herself in my arms, so she had her back pressed against me and had my wrists in her hands. She moved the chains back and I tensed up as it began to burn in new places. She took the soft fabric and began to tie it around one of my wrists. With the silver gone it began to heal. She finished and did the same for the other wrist. "I need another bag." The Goth girl nodded and left, then came back. She put the manacles back and grabbed the bag. She ripped it open with the knife conveniently concealed in her pants. She held the bag up to my lips and urged me to drink. I finished it quickly not to waste anything. She tossed the bag and wrapped her arms back around me. I saw the other girl turn around and watch for anybody that might come in through the door. I could feel my wrists heal and the scars to repair. She pulled back and without me realizing, she reached up and smacked me. I looked at her in bewilderment.

"What?" I cocked my head to the side.

"That's," She gave me a careful look, "For leaving me." I opened my mouth to correct her, but she reached up cupping my face and our lips collided. I hummed in the back of my throat instead. She pulled away before I could forget I was being held captive. And not the good kind. "And that's for not being six feet under." She gave one chaster kiss and slipped under my restrained arms. She picked up her gun again and swung it onto her shoulder. She looked at me with worry and misery.

"I'll be okay. Now that I know you're okay." I said softly and a tear threatened its way down her face.

"Stay alive. Don't die on me." She was suddenly angry. I would correct her that I am already dead, but it wouldn't help. "Go, and lie through your teeth. We will be there soon." I nodded heading towards the portal when I heard her speak, I almost missed it. "I love you." I, without hesitation, whipped around flashing in front of her and kissed her with all of my force. I pulled her as close as possible and after a minute I had to let her go. I looked into her eyes as they were pricked with tears. How I wanted to stay and give her another one, but I couldn't let Amelie die because of me.

"I love you, too." I said so softly and flashed back to the portal and flung it open without another look back because I knew if I did I would leave Amelie to fend for herself.

**Wow lots of updates recently hoped you liked it ya'll hahaha more to come promise.**


	5. In the Dark

**Thank you for the reviews it's been lovely reading them **

Claire

I bit back the lump that forged its way up my throat. I seethed and turned around to Eve. She looked worried and scared, but I knew she would be ready when I called to her.

"Claire?" She said softly.

"Yes?" I walked over putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I – I know the vampire." I tilted my head.

"What? How?"

"Do you remember that trip Michael and I had to take a few months ago to go check out that vampire that was attracting attention?" I nodded waiting for her to continue. "Well that was him. His name is Jeremy. He's different from the others. He's disturbed. When we met him he had this look, something that you saw in a wild animal in a caged pen. It wasn't something I wished to ever see again." She shivered and I squeezed my hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"It's okay, we got this guy. Sure most of the people in Morganville don't like the vampires, but without them the government would find us and guess what they would do? They would ruin this city. They would take away the rights we have earned and add new rules, like tax." She looked at me in question, but got the point. She gripped her gun tighter and pulled out her cell phone. I didn't question who she was calling, I just didn't want to be in any group with him.

"Shane?" He seemed to not hang up. "We need your help." I could faintly hear him on the other line. "No, round up your biker buddies. We got a job." It sounded like he was arguing with her. "Shane. Now." She said with a force that I cringed back and I no longer heard talking on the other line. "Now go do it." She hung up and gave me a reassuring smile. "All good. Let's go." She put her phone away and we walked out to the hearse and put her gun at ease. If this 'Jeremy' really did have all the vampires contained there would be no threat in walking around at night. I was wondering how he could possibly take down Amelie. That made her think of Oliver. I doubted he would bow down like a dog, but when Bishop took over….Something stirred in the air again as the sound of footsteps and a familiar voice barking orders. The sound got louder and I looked around the alleyway. Never before, since their break up, had Claire been happy to see Shane. About seventy five men clad in leather and weapons were marching in the waning moon light. Eve and I waited for them to stop before we moved or even made a noise. They soon stopped and looked at us with determined and confused glances. Eve decided it would be best to talk. "Shane." She ran forwards giving him a hug. He reciprocated it. They stayed in touch even if our relationship hadn't worked out. The broke away and Shane looked over at me. I had a hand on my gun and waited for him to say something stupid.

"You look good." I wasn't expecting that. I didn't let my shock show in my face. I nodded a reply and looked at Eve. She began to give the schpeal.

"Jeremy was a vampire that Michael and I went to go recoup, but when we met him he was just disturbed. Like he never knew that not all humans were bad. He said that he would return in his own time when he was done in the world. Looks like he's done now." A few of his buddies made noises, but were soon silenced by Eve's harsh glare. "Sure most of the town isn't par for the vampires, but think about what they have done. They have kept this town a secret for how long? It is best if it remains that way." I stepped forward.

"We don't want this as a modern day Roanoke." A few of them looked confused. Good going smarty pants. "Except the word 'Croatian' won't be engraved into a tree, Jeremy will." I scanned the crowd. "We will not let some stranger come in and turn this into an actual ghost town." There were whoops of agreement and I looked at Shane. After a long stare he nodded. "Alright, while I was in the lab I noticed that there were grid lines up on a repeat, or so I thought." I waited. Five, four. I pointed in the direction of founder's square. Three, two. Everyone turned. One. The lights went out one by one, starting with founders square. They all looked shocked. "He had to be there, this has been happening for almost a week now. More frequent after the vamps were taken. If we can single out where exactly he is than we can find the vampires hopefully. I'll get a hold of Hannah and get some cops in the underground circuits. Surely if he were to be hiding the majority of the population there is only one place to do it." They continued to watch as the lights flickered on and off. I pulled out my phone and dialed Hannah. She picked up right away.

"This better be important." She sounded tired and annoyed.

"You mean the missing vampires isn't important?" She sighed.

"Hello Claire, and yes that's what I am trying to figure out right now."

"Watch the lights." She waited. The was no noise then,

"Holy shit, how didn't I notice this." She groaned. "Let me guess you have a plan?" I grinned.

xXx

I walked with my gang of bikers and cops around founders square. We were sectioned into four groups. Eve was north east, Shane was south west, Hannah was underground, and I was covering the north west because the south east was where we had just come from. We watched the lights and managed to pin point exactly where he was. It was a very large house, not quite a mansion, but also bigger than the Glass house. It had elaborate trim and painting despite the sun dried houses around it. I wondered for a moment whose it was. I made motions for them to follow. When the lights went out that's when we would go in. It took eight minutes. The lights went out and I made the signal. We all ran silently and stealthy through the grass. We climbed the steps and I saw the faint outline of Eve's party running to their designated spot. The energy in the air came again and I opened my mouth. "_Cut to now holy wow. When did everything become such a hell of a mess?"_ I nodded for one of the men to pick the lock. In another second we were in. "_Maybe now maybe now. Can someone come and take this off my chest?"_ We all filed in and found spots to hide when I heard the sound of soft footsteps landing in the rooms around us. "_I know you think it's not your problem."_ We all made our way to where we heard soft music playing and someone calling out. "_I know you think that God will solve them."_ I saw someone jump out of the corner of my eye and I threw a silver cherry bomb at them. It was silent and did the job. "_But if your shit is not together it'll never be, you and me plant the seed open up and let it be." _I heard the soft hum of everyone around me.

"_We are the people that you will never get the best of. Not forget the rest of. We've had our fill we had enough we've had it up to here. Are we all we are? Are we all we are?" _I heard Eve begin to sing.

"_We are the people that you will never get the best of. Not forget the rest of. We've had our fill we had enough we've had it up to here. Are we all we are? Are we all we are?_" Shane finished. The music got louder and the snarls became more evident.

"_Four, that's how many years it took me to get through the lesson. That I had to do it all on my own. Three, that's how many hail Mary's they would pray for me thinkin I was going to end up all alone. Two, for second chances that you've given me lucky me lucky me now let's go. One is what we are. It's what we are. All we are we are. All we are we are." _We burst through the doors and I cocked my gun pointing it at anyone in front of me. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the rescue party. A man, no teenager looked over with a wicked grin and threw Amelie to the ground. Her hair was a mess of blonde hair around her face and she tried to make herself look invisible by pulling up her legs close to her chest and hiding in the lounge.

"Oh Claire, I have been expecting you. You're little slave seems to be getting stronger. It seems someone has been feeding him." His voice got higher at the end. I looked around cautiously for Myrnin. I didn't see him anywhere until he was thrown from the shadows somewhere. He slid with one foot outstretched in the position a runner might be in at the start of a race and was looking fatally at the vampire. He ran forward and dodged the defense vampire that tried to get at him. I had my gun trained on the one Myrnin was running at. It looked like he was fuelled on the blood I gave him and such rage. He snarled and jumped clashing with Jeremy – it had to be - in mid air and they were a tangle of hissing and and flashes of fang here and there. A different vampire jumped towards me and I shot dead center in his chest with the silver buck shot. He screeched as it hit him and he fell to the floor writhing in pain. And it began. Shots were fired and screams pierced the air. I fired off a few shots before I felt cold hands wrap around my waist and my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was smothered. I tried to get at him with my concealed knife, but his arm was in the way and he only squeezed harder. I felt myself go woozy and the room began to spin. When he removed his hand to open a door I managed a mangled scream.

"Myrn- " It was cut short as he squeezed until she was unconscious.

Myrnin

"Myrn –" Her scream pierced the air and I fought my way to where I thought it was. Where was she? I saw light streaming from under the carpet and kicked at the wall. It fell with a crash and I ran down into the semi darkness. I could smell her and that wretched child. I tried to follow, but the musk and smell of the underground hindered it greatly. Gods I hate relying on sight. I looked around and tried to look for any sign that he was there with her.

"Claire!" I called out into the dark, but the only thing that answered me was the echo of my own voice.

xXx

Claire

I woke up to something wet dripping on my face. I prayed it wasn't blood. I moved on the damp floor into a puddle. I sniffed it in the dark and recoiled. Not blood, but something worse. I put my hands out to feel a wall or something and almost broke my finger. The rough wall did scrape a few layers of skin. I tried to remember how I got here.

"Oh good to see you're awake." Oh yea.

"Wait this isn't a nightmare?" He gave a sick laugh.

"Oh no this is far too real." I could hear someone moving, but I couldn't see them. I tried to stand up using the wall I nearly cut off my finger with to help with support, but my ankle screamed out in pain causing me to as well. He gave a wicked chuckle. "You see Claire, I was born into darkness. Rose into the misery and pain of others. Reborn into the cruel world of humans, but do you know who I really loathe?" He sounded like he was pacing.

"Whoever sold you your toothpaste." That earned me a smack. I could taste blood on my lip and the sharp bite of a headache wracks my brain.

"No, the ones who made me this way. I didn't have the best life, but I was working on making it better. You see, I wasn't always bad," He paused, I decided to bite my tongue. "Not genuinely though. I used to want a better life for my family. We were poor, I'll admit it. We hardly ever had enough bread on the table. One night I went out trade some of our harvest for some meat when I was jumped. All I remember was the pain, the white hot pain, and then nothing. Absolutely no feeling. At all. Numb to the core. I thought nothing of it having been jumped on a cold night and left for dead. I went home and as soon as my mother and sister came to welcome me home I attacked them. Drained them dry of blood before they could finish screaming." He waited for me to mull this over.

"Don't expect me to feel sympathy for you." I hissed back the pain in my ankle.

"Oh no, I wasn't expecting it." He growled. I set my head back on the water logged wall. It began to soak my hair with filthy water. My eyes tried to adjust to the light. It was hardly any use. I could only see his outline as he sat on what looked like a bed or cot. I looked around and saw I was in a sort of cell.

"Do you want to finish up this story, I really have to pee." I looked at him as he stood up.

"Soil yourself human, I wouldn't give faith in that pretty boy that he would save you." And he was gone. I didn't see where he went, but it was away from here. I reached around into my boot and grabbed my phone. I was so happy to have charged it up this morning. I turned it on and almost hissed. The light stung my eyes. I went through my apps. _Come on, come on, come yes! _I turned on the video and turned on the flash. It lit up the tiny room. I hid it under my shirt to make sure that he wasn't coming back and took out the light. I looked and saw I had one bar and hurried to text Myrnin. I didn't want it to be too long, but it I also needed the point across. I text him saying _ug_. And that was all. I looked around again and got up ignoring my ankle and walked over to the bars. I looked out and saw it was just like the ones Amelie had made for the other the insane vampires and like the one Myrnin locked himself in. I wrapped my numb fingers around the bars and tried to poke my head through. No such luck. I bit back the bile that rose in my throat as I took a deep breath. The rancid smell hit my nostrils and I gagged. I was definitely underground.

"_Hear me."_ I whispered. "_Hear me." _I said a little louder. "You've got to be out there. You've got to be somewhere." I tried to look around as my eyes readjusted. "_Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep. Hoping my dreams bring you close to me. Are you listening?"_ I stepped back as I felt air whoosh in front of me. "_Hear me I'm crying out. I'm ready now. Turn my world upside down. Find me!" _I ran into the bars again sinking down to the floor. "_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud." _Something sounded in the distance and I lay down on the floor. "_I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please, hear me!" _There were snarls and footsteps and I wanted to cry out, but they were gone just as fast. I lay my arm out as a makeshift pillow and lay my head on my upper arm. I closed my eyes feeling a pressure swamp over the cells. "_I'm restless and wild. I fall, but I try. I need someone to understand." _In a softer voice. "_Can you hear me?" _Louder now. "_I'm lost in my thoughts, and baby I've fought for all that I've got. Can you hear me?!" _I scream as I slip out of consciousness.

**Okay so there I rushed this one so if you don't like it please tell e I had to get it out for the sake of giving the audience what they wanted but if it's bad just please let me know in reviews below**


	6. Bloodied Hands

**Hello my lovelies thank you for the reviews um these next ones might not be very good because of the weird schedule and lack of time but I promise to get into the swing of things soon**

Myrnin

My phone buzzed and I dug into my pocket for it. It lit up with the name I had been repeating in my head for the past day. I could feel hope coursing through my veins and opened the message. All it said was _ug_. I racked my brain for anything that might lead me to her. She sent me this for a reason. I snapped my fingers and ran down to the machine. We had gotten Amelie put with the help of the people and she was in a hidden location only disclosed to a few select people. I jumped down into the dark alley of the machine's room and started it up. I pressed the keys that were required of the password and plugged the phone it.

"Track the location of the text." I commanded and Frank's image appeared before too long. He gave a condescending look. "Don't look at me like that you projection." I seethed. It was driving me insane to have her taken away from me. I was almost driven to extremes had Amelie not stopped me. I still blamed her for this whole ordeal. Had she just hunted that vampire down when he ran off then he wouldn't have this pension. The sound of printing filled the air and Frank's voice followed.

"Oh he's clever, or dumb." His picture faded and a paper came out of the slot in my machine. I ripped it out, but careful not to destroy the paper. I read the map and almost screamed. He was hiding her right under my nose. I tore up the paper and ran as fast as I could to the underground alleys just past my machine. I thrashed open the door and bolted through knowing the tunnels almost as well as…. I could hear a voice and I strained to recognize it was Claire's. I almost jumped for joy, but another voice called out. I recognized it right away and red impaired my vision. Power surged through the air and made an almost audible sizzle. I felt my nerves intensify and rage controlled my thought process. It was time to end this. Now. I jumped from my hiding spot and smashed him against the wall almost breaking through the entire wall. I could if I had wanted to, but what if Claire was in that cell. He growled and scratched at my arms and hands. They began to bleed, but the sight of blood only made me more enraged. The blood on my hands made me loosened my grip and he slipped his way out from my vice. I snarled and raced to catch up to him, but a familiar voice sang out to me. I stopped, twitching my head to the wondrous noise. I walked down a series of corridors before I reached its source. I could see her lying on the ground looking serene and tears began to stream down my face. I crouched down and reached through the bars. I put my hand under her chin and she stirred opening her eyes. She lifted her head and smiled. The power continued to course through me.

"_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face I can't replace." _She tried to lean into my hand, but she winced and I looked down in sync as she looked at her ankle. I tried to suppress my anger. I looked back at her and felt myself calm. "_And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and breaks through my soul." _I took my hand away and she looked around scared. "_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one."_ I put my hands on either side of the bars and pulled with all of my might. They creaked and protested, but eventually gave out creating a space for her to crawl through. "_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven._" I reached my hand in and guided her almost forgetting about the blood soaking my palm. "_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one." _I could hear her drag herself across the grimy floor. When she reached my arms I scooped her up and she clung to my chest. "_Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill and I know I'll be okay. Though my skies are turning gray." _I heard noises and held her closer. She cried out in pain and I almost dropped her, afraid that I had hurt her even more. I began to make my way out of the dark caverns. More noises erupted around me and I could feel Claire begin to go limp. I stopped and looked down. Just then a whoosh of air ruffled my hair and Claire screamed. I felt my ears ringing and a sticky, warm liquid covered my already bloodied hands. Her blood pooled in my hands and I fought the urge to lap it up. Instead I checked to see what was wrong had happened. Her abdomen was sliced and I could hear her breathing begin to quicken. I too, despite the lack of it, began to breathe haphazardly and saw as more and more of it was produced from the open wound.

"Myrnin." She said through tears and I shushed her.

"No, no, save you energy." I flitted in short bursts until I was out of the tunnels. I looked around and opened a portal. I stepped through and was sent to the hospital. I walked up to the check in and set her on the counter. "Help her." I whined as she sputtered and the nurses recoiled then shot into action. They handed me a clipboard and I threw it to the ground. "Help her!" I roared and they was wasted no time getting her onto a stretcher. Doctors came around and for the second time that week she was wheeled away from me and I could do nothing to stop it.

**I know short but to make it up to you the next ones will answer questions and be marginally longer also I haven't cant update 99 until next week because I haven't even started and my schedule was just thrown to shit so till next time dearies.**


	7. Coma Dreams

**Hello people who read this this is going to be the second to last one so just hang in there kitties.**

Myrnin

I waited in the chairs for what felt like hours. Eventually I stood up and began to place the length of the walkway. People avoided me as anger and tension rolled off me in tidal waves. Finally one of the nurses approached me.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to sit down or wait outside." She tried to look me in the eye, but her bravery wavered.

"Sir?" I snapped. I turned on my heel to walk over to her. She shook as I approached. I realized what she was saying and looked back at the linoleum I had paced over. The color was buffed where I had walked. I calmed down a notch. I looked back at her. "Yes of course." I moved to sit in the uncomfortable chairs. I watched as the clock in front of me clicked on. Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. Non-stop. It was driving me insane. Well more so than most times. Why was that blasted clock put there anyways? To torment the people out here waiting? Time continued on while everything in your world broke down and crumbled at your feet. I stood up and jumped on the counter. There were slight protests, but I ignored them and reached up to grab the clock. It was an easy feat with my height. I flicked it off of the nail it hung on and watched with manic glee as it fell to the floor. The sound of it breaking recoiled off the walls and squeaks from the nurses soon followed. There was chatter filling the air as I jumped down from the counter. I didn't turn around as I heard people calling me to come back. I stepped over the broken glass without a second thought and sat down facing them once again. My cold stare silenced everyone's annoying twittering. I put the pads of my fingers to each other and stared beyond my phalanges. Not long after a doctor came over with a clipboard. I stood up trying to look as menacing as possible. He didn't seem effected, or if he was he was doing a damn fine job of concealing it.

"She'll live, but she will be here for the next two weeks then another week of physical therapy. We managed to stitch up all of her internal damages and she shouldn't have to come in to have the stitches removed they will eventually dissolve. Time will tell if anything will need further checking. After she is checked out on full recovery she will need to come in once for a scan to make sure the stitches are doing as they are supposed to. Other than that she should be fine." He looked like he was going to put a hand on me, but my glare halted him. "Four doors down, knock and they should let you in." _If they don't I'm going to anyways._ I calmly managed to where he had directed. I knocked and almost instantly they opened the door. The nurse gave me a blank stare before moving out of the way. I flitted over to the chair catching her last words.

"Fang banger." She whispered under her breath. I tensed up at those two words. God how I hated them.

"Um, nurse," She stopped, my calm voice halting her in her tracks. "The next time I want your opinion on a matter," My voice was sickly sweet as I turned around slowly. "I'll ask for it." I snapped and she began to shake only slightly. "Now leave, candy striper." She bolted out faster than I would like to give credit to a human, of her nature of course. I slowly turned back to Claire and watched her chest rise and fall with the drug induced sleep. I scanned my eyes over the length of her body only stopping to inspect her bounds. I shook my head as blackness creeped at the edge of my vision. I glared at her heart monitor. The steady beeping almost drives me as mad as the clock in the waiting room. This, though, I cannot smash. I dragged my eyes off of the green lights and looked at her face. It was pointed towards me on the pillow and I reached out to move the curls out of her face. She whined a small amount at the contact, but soon leaned into it. "Claire." I whispered moving closer to her ear. "Can you hear me?" I flicked my eyes to the heart monitor and I began to beat faster, slightly. "Good." I leaned back and her heart slowed. I moved the chair closer until my knees bumped the edge of the bed and my hand swam through the sheets in search of her hand. I finally found it and held on tight. "_This time. This place." _ I looked around the room as the night began to creep up on the unsuspecting daylight. "_Misused, mistakes. Too long too late, who was I to make you wait." _I I brought her hand to up slightly and kissed her knuckles. Her heartbeat responded to the action. "_Just one chance, just one breath." _I took one despite my lungs already full from wanting to breathe her in. "_Just in case there's just one left. Cause you know, you know, you know." _I closed my eyes setting my forehead on her hand. "_I love you. I have loved you all along." _I put both hands on hers. "_And I miss you. Been far away for far too long." _I felt red tinged tears begin to streak my face. "_I keep dreaming' you'll be with me and you'll never know I'll stop breathing' if I don't see you anymore." _I felt her squeeze harder on my hand and her heart beat was ringing in my ears. "_But you know. You know, you know. I wanted I wanted you to stay. Cause I needed I need to hear you say."_ I wiped away the tears before they dripped onto the floor._ "I love you. I have loved you all along. And I forgive you. For being away for far too long. So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe it."_ I could hear her breathing begin pick up and I looked up to see her staring bleary eyed at me._ "Hold on to me and never let me go. Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it hold on to me and never let me go." _She gave a watery smile and closed her eyes in pain as she took a breath._ "Keep breathing hold on to me and never let me go. Keep breathing hold on to me and never let me go." _I whispered the ending and she removed her hand from mine as if it physically burned. I stood up as the tears threatened my eyes again. She gasped and grabbed at her stomach.

"No." She gasped for air as I stared in horror at her for being unable to help. Soon Candy Striper came back and pressed up on the morphine and I almost growled. How dare they pump her full of drugs? I was also somewhat relieved when she began to breathe regularly again.

"Claire?" My voice cracked as I stared at her. Her eyes began to close, but before they did she reached up with her hand. I sat down and grabbed at it.

"Be here when I wake up?" She barely managed. Her eyes closed before I could voice my reply.

"Yes, always. Please don't leave me."

xXx  
Claire

I felt sunlight assault my closed eyes. I waited to open them taking in my surroundings. There was a slight breeze and I could feel it ruffle the dress I was wearing. I scowled. I hated dresses. I smelt and earthy fragrance along with old parchment and ink. I felt a cool, sturdy pillow beneath my head. I could hear the ruffling of leaves and what sounded like a page turning. I opened my mouth slightly as the wind picked up again and tasted grass, water, salt, and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I was starting to relax when my pillow moved. My eyes shot open and I sat up. My vision was momentarily blurred with darkness.

"Calm down, there's no rush." A playful voice rang in my ears. I turned my head and saw Myrnin looking back at me with book in hand leaning against the trunk of a tree. The shade covered us and when the wind picked up sunlight blazed into my now open eyes.

"I'm dreaming." I looked around and put my hands on the ground to heave me up. Something cold and metal rebounded off of my left ring finger.

"What gave it away?" I held up my hand to show him as I looked around some more.

"We're married." He moved his own hand to fit into mine.

"Does that surprise you?" He kissed my open palm. I couldn't resist the shiver that ran through me.

"Yes." I looked back at him and he looked crestfallen.

"Really?" His accent lilted around the word, swirling through the air to dance into my ears. "Why?"

"Why? Because you're Myrnin a vampire, immortal, and I'm Claire a human, mortal, a snack." I looked down at the ground feeling doubt rise into my mind as though it started at the base of my spine and worked slowly up to worm its way into my mind.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He grabbed my hand and slowly traced circles on my palm with his thumb. As much as I wanted to melt into his touch I had to wake up and get back to the real Myrnin.

"What do you mean?" I looked at my hand then at him with a cold stare. His eyes flicked to my lips then focused on my eyes once again. I opened my mouth and was greeted with the somehow familiar feeling of fangs. They snapped down with and audible crack and my free hand shot to my mouth. I felt the tips with my fingers and hardly winced when I pricked my finger. I pulled away licking the tips of my fangs and tasting my blood. I looked down at my finger in awe. The blood bubbled up and dripped down onto the vibrant green grass. It was a stark comparison of the red against the green. I felt my eyes dilate as I watched my finger continue to well up with blood until it began to congeal. I tentatively brought my finger to my lips and licked the blood off my finger. A flurry of flavors exploded in my mouth and I felt my eyes glaze over with red. I stopped once I saw I had healed and felt some melancholy as I finished off the small drop of fluid. My eyes slowly trailed up the figure that lay perpendicular to me. My eyes gazed hungrily at his neck and lips, wondering what it would be like….I slowly creeped up his torso until I had one hand on either side of him and I hovered over his midsection. He looked at me like he didn't know what I was doing. His innocent, chocolate browns gazed at me. A flicker of mischief crossed his eyes and lingered in his eyes like an ember. Before I could finish my train of thought a power coursed through the land like a storm and we both looked in the direction it came from. It rippled in the air like heat off of concrete and it hit with an impact that left me gasping for breath. The bird that were somehow in the tree scattered and screamed in protest to the disturbance of the peace. Rationality hit me and I shoved away from him. This was all a dream. None of it is true I can't let myself be swindled and tricked by the perfection of it. The sun. I am human. I am human. I am human. I stepped into the sun and nothing happened. I took raspy breaths and looked around. I finally noticed the imperfections of the scenario. Black fuzzed at the edges of my vision. Some of the flowers were Technicolor. The tree had odd shaped leaves. I swear to god if they start talking I am going to scream.

"Claire…" I looked at Myrnin, but he too looked odd. Sane. His eyes were focused; they had a sharp edge to them that he normally didn't have. He wore an actual clothe ensemble; dark blue jeans, a tight fitting black shirt – no frill or lace as he normally wore which filled me with sobriety – and he was barefoot. I shook. This wasn't right. I need to get back to the real Myrnin.

"_I had a way then." _I looked around wanting to run, but anywhere I ran I ended back to the tree. "_Losing it all on my own." _I dried to take deep breaths. "_I had a heart then, but the queen has been over thrown." _I sat down and tucked my knees close to my chest. "_And I'm not sleeping now." _I looked at the ground and began to dig. I had to get out. Get out. Get out. "_The dark is too hard to beat." _As I began to dig blackness began to bubble around the holes and coat my hands. I stood up and shook it off. "_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me." _I backed away and was met with strong arms. I looked up and began to kick away. The tree limbs wrapped around me mimicking Myrnin's arms. "_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone." _I scream, but it comes out feeble and pathetic. "_You whine it when I'm alone." _I managed to get out of the vice of the tree, but the darkness just got thicker and more suffocating. "_And I tell myself that I'll be strong. And dreaming when they're gone." _I looked around again and saw glittering off in the distance. I ran. I kept running. Never stop running. My legs burned and the dress I wore got caught on invisible branches. "_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home." _The wind whipped at my face making my eyes water with the tears. "_Calling, calling, calling home. You show the lights that stop me turn to stone. You shine it when I'm alone." _I could reach out and touch the light, but darkness dragged at my ankles and brought me back. I screamed and with the last of my energy I kicked my way free and reached into the light. It felt warm. I searched for something to hold onto and something grabbed me. They began to pull, and pull, and pull until I was out of the darkness and into the light.

xXx  
Myrnin

Her breathing became irregular and she almost reopened the wound with all the thrashing she was doing. Candy Striper came in and called in the doctor. They began to check her over and get her calm. They tried to get me out of the room, but with one malicious growl they decided that it was best I stay here. They managed to get her to stop moving, I stopped paying attention to what they were screaming at each other hours ago. They left, but she continued to mumble nonsense and I grabbed her hand. She stilled her rambling mouth. I held on until I saw the soft flutter of her eyes opening. She gave me a pained smile and squeezed hard on my hand. Her eyes looked glazed from the morphine and she couldn't seem to concentrate right on me.

"Myrnin?" She sounded scared, oh so scared.

"It'll be alright." Tears began to streak her face. I moved forward to wipe them away. My hand only put enough pressure to wipe away the liquid flowing down her face. "It'll be alright. Trust me." She took a few deep breaths before responding.

"Does it hurt?" I tilted my head.

"Does what hurt?" I felt worry begin to shadow my mind.

"Changing?" I stared at her. I had always suggested it, but I would never carry it out. She had so much to live for. She could live on. Grow to an age accepted in the hierarchy of human society. I couldn't take her life from her. I lied.

"Yes, excruciatingly so. And it hurts every day after wards as well." I remembered living with the regret of killing so many over my long years. I just wanted to live to learn. Learn about so many different things and yet to keep on living I had to keep on taking.

"But it fades right. You said so yourself, you learn to ignore the pain." It crushed my no longer beating heart to hear those words from her mouth. And the hope in her eyes. I berated myself for telling her that.

"Yes I guess it does, but it'll be alright." I pat her hand softly and she squeezes harder.

"Please if I start to fade, please…" I closed my eyes at her unfinished plea.

"No Claire, I won't rob you of your life. You have so much to live for, and you can't do that if you are cooped up with me for the next hundred years." I still had my eyes closed, but I could hear her hiccup back sobs.

"Myrnin…promise me." She hiccupped again and I opened my eyes.

"_This world will never be what I expected." _I watched her as her tears almost dried. "_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it." _She closed her eyes as she listened to my voice. "_I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late. It's never too late." _I whispered.

"Myrnin…" She whispered back.

"_Even if I say, it'll be alright still I hear you say you want to end your life." _I shook my head. "_Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around." _I felt my own tears begin to prick my eyes. "_'Cause it's not too late, it's never too late." _Her tears began to drip down her face. "_The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost can't get back." _I erased her tears with my thumb pads and she keened my touch. "_The life we had won't be ours again. Even if I say it'll be alright still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe well turn it all around 'cause it's not too late. It's never too late." _My voice faded as I ended. My hand dripped with her tears and I stood up. She watched me as hovered over her to kiss her forehead. "You will survive."

**So there it chapter 7 only one more minus the playlist so be sure to tune in next time **


	8. At Last

**I'm sorry dearies this is the last one *tears* but I have one up my sleeve that I know you are all going to love if you don't love them already what am I saying you've gone this far.**

Claire

I sat with my head on my knees curled up to my chest. The wind whipped vigorously at my hair like a bully. The shadows danced around me teasing, taunting, wanting me to give them some sort of satisfaction in retaliating. I felt the freezing cold consume me and hold me captive in my own body. I could hear the voices badger at my subconscious and begged them to go away. They never left. "_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears." _I felt my tears freeze on my face. "_And if you have to leave. I wish that you would just leave." _I heard the voices morph to rib me by my beloved. "_Your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone." _I coughed as air began to contract in my lungs making me suffocate. "_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase." _I managed to choke out and the vice on my lungs released. I cried out at cold air penetrated my throat and made me curl deeper into my ball. "_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years." _I tried to stand up. "_But you still have all of me." _I managed to stand up only to be tackled back to the ground by the invisible forces of my subconscious. "_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone." _I pushed through the darkness. "_But though you're still with me I've been alone all along."_ I crawled seemingly undetected by my merciless tormentors. I was fighting between reality and fiction. Between life and dreams. And the dreams and fiction were winning. I was shoved back and I rolled and felt myself falling. Down, down, down, down…..Until I wasn't. Light blared in my unadjusted eyes and I winced. I was caught in the halo and was suspended in midair as if I was being abducted. I stared into the light feeling airy and magical almost. I tried to move, but I was paralyzed. I seemed okay with that. Almost abruptly I was being tugged forward as if on fishing line. I felt myself go limp and waited what was coming for me.

Myrnin

I paced in the room; the only noise was of the beeping on the monitor and the sound of my mad ramblings. I finally called the friends and they were over in minutes. The young vampire stared at me for what felt like eternity.

"What!" I snapped and flashed in front of him. "I didn't do this. I saved all of you. Without me you would all still be that intruder's _slaves._" I tilted my head, my eyes swirling with red and a manic grin replaced my face. "Of course she was the one to lead the mediocre entourage of humans; nothing is ever done unless she has the will to do it, really." I leaned back, somber now. I slowly inched my way to the floor and crossed my legs laying my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I listened to the beep, beep, beeping of the heart monitor and the sobbing of the girl next to Claire. My, she cried a lot. Where did all of those tears come from? How could one person possible cry that much? I felt a cold presence, colder than myself, and I closed my eyes. Finally the great and powerful beauty arrives. I heard the blonde move and Amelie enter the room. I turned my head in my hands, slowly.

"Myrnin." She was cold and clipped. I stood up with a great flourish.

"Oh look the great hand that plays the pieces on the board begins to realize that the pawn she threw into the cross fire is more important than a pawn." I sneered with a smile.

"No," I growled and the girl stopped sobbing whilst the new vampire ran to her side. "Silence fool. I came to tell you that we have caught him." A chorus from the two erupted, but I felt cold inside. Colder of course. I turned around to look at Claire lying in the bed with a tube sticking out of her neck.

"But at what cost?" I slowly walked over to her side. The cheering stopped and the cold presence dispersed. Before too long everyone had left. Everyone. I was the only one left. Waiting for her. I hadn't left the hospital in the three days she had been here and I doubt I ever would. As long as the monitor was attached to her in this building I wasn't going anywhere. I held her hand and darkness once again rose to capture the sun. I felt her tense and grip my hand tighter. I watched her with hopeful eyes. She took a deep breath and gasped. Her eyes shot open and took a minute to remember what had happened. She looked at me and gave a pained smile.

"Hey." She sounded weak; weaker than before if that was possible.

"They caught him." I suggested.

"That's nice." She closed her eyes and blinked for a long moment. "Hold on. I'll make it. I know you're worried, but I'm a fighter. Just, hold on for me." Power charged through the air and I wondered if it was always going to be this way.

"_I'm bleeding out. If it's the last thing that I do is bring you down. I'll bleed out for you." _I sang softly not to hurt her ears. "_So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and take it in." _I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "_And I'm bleeding out. I'm bleeding out for you." _She looked on the verge of tears. "_When the day has come that I've lost my way around, and the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground." _I squeezed her hand careful of my strength. "_When the sky turns gray and everything is screaming. I will reach inside just to find my heart is beating." _I lifted her hand to my chest and I tried to imagine a heartbeat. I scrunch my face up in determination. "_You tell me to hold on, oh you tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone. And what is right is wrong." _I removed her hand, but she attached her nails into my shirt fabric and held me close. "_When the hour is nigh and hopelessness is sinking in and the wolves all cry. To fill the night with hollering." _I could hear the faint call of coyotes in the distant winds. "_When your eyes are red and emptiness is all you know. With the darkness fed I will be your scarecrow."_ I tuned my ears into her own pitter pattering heart beat. "_'Cause I'm bleeding out, so if the last thing that I do is to bring you down. I'll bleed out for you. So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in. And I'm bleeding out; I'm bleeding out for you." _I felt icy liquid spill down my face and she reached up to wipe the tears away.

"Don't cry." Her voice broke and I finally opened my eyes to see her crying as well. I managed a meek laugh. She responded with one of her own. She patted her free hand on the side of the bed. I tilted my head releasing her hand. She managed to scoot over to make room. "Please?" She looked up with weary eyes. I stared back at her evenly. Finally I gave in unable to deny her request. I flitted almost in a blink to lie beside her and propped an elbow up on her pillow. I watched as she swished closer to me until she could wrap her arms around my midsection and she buried her face in my chest. I lay one hand in her hair and kissed her crown.

"I'll stop when you do." She chuckled and I loved that feeling as it worked its way through my dormant chest.

"Thank you Myrnin." I shook my head looking out the window absently.

"Don't thank a monster like me. I did this to you." I dug my nails into my scalp.

"You didn't wound me, you are not a monster. You have remorse and forgiveness in your eyes after you hurt someone. That is the last thing I expect from a monster. Thank you." She did it again. A low rumbled sounded deep in my chest.

"Are you going to keep saying that?" She nodded into my chest and yawned.

"Of course, along with this," She yawned again. "I love you." My unneeded breath hitched in my throat. Her steady breathing signaled sleep before I could register a reply. Finally I kissed her crown again. My lips lingered on her head before replying.

"I love you too, _fy__annwyl__." _

**So here we are on my 20****th**** Clyrnin story and I hope it was good I hope you liked it I will have 99 up soo too**


	9. Tracklist

I Never Told You – Colbie Callait  
The A Team – Ed Sheeran  
Lights – Ellie Goulding  
My Immortal – Evanescence  
Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons  
Hear Me – Kelly Clarkson  
Leave Out All the Rest – Linkin Park  
Far Away – Nickelback  
Are We All We Are – P!nk  
Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
Never Too Late – Three Days Grace


End file.
